The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 11 - Ash Ketchum's Observation
(Back at Ash Ketchum's flat, the Pokémon trainer has lit a lamp and is studying the list with his magnifying glass, Brock at his side.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Offhand, I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of... (He tosses it in his hand, testing the weight to determine what type of paper it is.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: ...native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has... (With these words, he has discovered something else; Ash puts the paper to his lips and smacks it several times.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: ...been gummed, if I'm not very much in error... (For the next step, he sniffs at the paper, and holds it at arms length in disgust at the result.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: ...by a Scratch Cat Pokémon who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs. *Brock/Dawson: Hmm. Amazing. (Ash continues rummaging at his desk for the next stage.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh, not really, Brock. We still don't know where it came from. (He pulls out his microscope to take a closer look.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something. (Ash focuses the lens on the letter.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps. (Brock tries to look through the microscope, but Ash has taken the list and is holding it over a small flame, letting it catch fire.) *Brock/Dawson: Uh, but Ash, I-I- *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (quietly) Shhh! Don't speak! (Ash lets the ashen remains of the list fall into a bowl, and he pats it down with a small wooden masher. He pours the contents onto a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which turns blue. Brock stares at the liquid with his magnifying glass while Ash returns with a vial of a red chemical.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Excuse me, Brock. (He holds the red chemical over the jar carefully.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Steady, hand... (Ash lets a single drop fall. A small puff of smoke comes out as the chemical turns violet. Ash sets the jar below a glass spout and reaches to the other side of the chemistry set to turn on a small flame.) (The green chemical inside bubbles up and slowly makes its way through the tubes, Ash encouraging it softly.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Yes, yes. Good, good. Come along, come along, come along, come along. Come along, come along, come along come along.... Haha... Yes, yes, good, good. No, bad. Good, good, oh, no. Come along, come on. Yes, come on. (Ash and Brock watch intently as a single green droplet is hanging above the violet chemical.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Yes... Yes... (The drop falls, making the chemical turn red, to Ash's elation.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Ah-ha! (He puts his arm around Brock in companionship.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: We've done it, old fellow! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride. (Ash moves away from the table as Brock continues to study the now-clear chemical.) *Brock/Dawson: Saltwater? Great Scott. (Ash rummages through his set of Town Maps.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area. (Ash uses his darts from earlier in the movie to pin the map to the wall.) *Brock/Dawson: Ah, now steady on there, Ash. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: No, no. Elementary, my dear Brock. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only...spot... (Ash marks said spot with another dart.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (lower voice) ...where the sewer connects to the waterfront. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes